


Mom

by Poke



Category: Personal - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poke/pseuds/Poke
Summary: A drab long little response to to my mother.





	1. Chapter 1

I have been composing this and rewriting it so I can accurately convey what I think and feel. Communication between us has been strained for a very long time. Although I know I am partly to blame for being reclusive with my feelings and emotions, you have not made any special effort to try to remain in contact. I have asked you to try to contact me more often at college. The last phone conversation we had ended very well. And I asked for you to call more often. You didn’t call me. And I didn’t call you either, so neither of us can act as though we have been forced out of the others life for that reason. Over every break I’ve spent more time with you than anyone else. But still you became upset at me whenever I had anything to do with dad. That has been very painful to deal with because I, as a son, have a responsibility to both of you. Our relationship has further been eroded because of your anger. When I told you I was having panic attacks because of people being angry you first told me I was lying to you in order to avoid you and even when I explained my anxiety and how it has skyrocketed due to Alex’s influence you made no efforts to express grievances with me in a calmer manner. Despite all this, I have remained patient and understanding because I love you. Me and Rachel both do. But we have lives that need to be lived that are apart from you, and that includes our dad. In moments of clarity you have told me when you saw me caring more about your wellbeing than my own that I shouldn’t hold myself responsible for your happiness. I see the pain you feel, and I hate how we hurt each other. I will respect your decision and will stay out of your life as best I am able.


	2. Summer Plans

I will be at Dad’s for the summer, but I would like to enjoy time together with you for dinners and other activites.


End file.
